Linksys E1000 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / E1000 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CVN1 FCC ID = Q87-E1000V2 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5357B0KFBG (BCM5357B) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX 25L3205D Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Hynix H5DU2562GTR nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5357B0KFBG (BCM5357B) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 1.34" x 6.3" (202 x 34 x 160 mm) USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = 16758 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5357B0KFBG (BCM5357B) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5357B0KFBG (BCM5357B) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *E1000 V2 *Linksys e1000v2 now supported Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! *dd-wrt.v24-16758_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_e1000v2.bin Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures Pic's from barryware. FCC Pictures With Switch Sample Without Switch Sample Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!